Talk:Tali: Treason
It would be great if we could mention where to find the upgrade on the mission. It's found through the door right after the geth salvage part that you can speak to Tali about. I just can't find a good way to write that into the walktrhough. Ghost 403 01:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think that Upgrade guide mention the exact location where you can find all of the upgrades. --silverstrike 01:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::It would still be useful to provide them in the walkthroughs, though. After all, that's the sort of thing most people use walkthroughs for . --DRY 01:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Admiral Xen's message I'm doing a playthrough in which Shepard is being unpleasant and trying to have as few loyal squad members as possible. So I presented the evidence at the trial. Still get the message from Admiral Xen. Doesn't make much sense since the evidence was made public, but it means the message will be sent no matter whether the evidence was suppressed or not. —Seburo 11:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : There are several bugged missions that result in the wrong post-mission email. I'm guessing this is one of them. Just out of interest, did you specifically tell Admiral Xen about the evidence (after the trial?). Perhaps this message triggers if you actively deceive Xen after the trial (in a conversation) or simply don't talk to her. Bronzey 11:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Rally the crowd? I saved both Veetor and Kal'Reegar, talked to them before the going to Alarei (Paragon options) and yet I didn't get the option of rallying the crowd. Am I missing something? Update: I talked to the Admirals, too. Do you have to explore all dialogue options, or something? Kiadony 08:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : It seems you also need to use at least one of the Charm or Intimidate options during the first stage of the trial. Without using either, I didn't get the rally the crowd option despite asking Veetor and Kal'Reegar for help and exhausting dialogue options with the admirals; when I went back and used both Charm options, I was able to rally the crowd. I've gone back and used both Charm options individually; using either impresses the quarians with Shepard's speaking abilities, but I didn't play through the rest of the quest to see whether I could rally the crowd afterward. Plactus 10:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Glitch in penultimate battle I just observed an interesting glitch that allows the next-to-last battle (just before Rael'Zorah's body) to be bypassed. I was playing an Engineer and at the start of the battle spawned a combat drone in the middle of the geth coming through the lower door. That group of geth immediately died, and the game skipped to the cutscene over Rael's body. Interestingly, when I went back to loot the previous room, the geth on the side balcony was still alive; also, everybody still had their weapons in hand during the cutscene, which made for some interesting clipping. It might be good to investigate this further, to see if it's reproducible and if it can be triggered by other friendly units, such as Tali's combat drone or a hacked geth. --Diyartifact 02:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Legion's Involvement I was wrestling with how best to document the differences in the social experience when you bring Legion aboard the Rayya (assuming you convince the captain to allow him to come aboard). There are many differences, particularily with the admirals conversations which are worth noting, but I am wondering where best to mention these differences. I was thinking this page would be the most appropriate, being a relatively central and applicable location (as opposed to listing each difference under each individual admiral's dossier or under Legion's dossier). I will document said information here for now, let me know if anyone has a better idea or if I missed something and someone already has. Incrognito 07:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Have you tried the Legion dialogue subpage? That seems like the best place, and there already seems to be a fair bit on there about comments the various Admirals make if you bring Legion on this mission. The info you were thinking of adding may very well be there already. SpartHawg948 07:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Addendum- after seeing what you added I can safely say that all of it is, in fact, present already on the Legion unique dialogue subpage (link provided above), which is the more appropriate venue for it. SpartHawg948 07:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you for clarifying that. I had suspected somebody had already documented this, I simply did not find it before. Incrognito 07:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough. It's generally a good idea to wait at least a little bit for answers to questions like this before adding the content, and if you ask, then add it, and a few minutes later someone removes it (especially if that someone is an admin), maybe it'd be best to check and see if anyone answered your query before adding it a second time. SpartHawg948 07:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to add it a second time. I was in the middle of reediting it when the wiki warned me the page had been modified in the process. That's when the lightbulb turned on so to speak =) Incrognito 07:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Gotcha! Hate when that happens. Lousy other people editing at the same time as me! :P SpartHawg948 07:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Weird bug I've just hit this in my Insanity playthrough: I start Tali's Treason mission, get on the ship, talk to the captain who meets me as normal. I walk over to talk to the Admiral who is supposed to conduct the trial, but instead of her doing the normal "pre-trial briefing" it jumps straight to the post-trial "You set me up!" conversation. Has anyone encountered this? Is there a fix? ShadowRanger 14:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :A couple attempts at loading an earlier save and replaying to this point didn't fix the issue, so I just pushed on through. After the weird skip, there are hovering interaction icons for several of the people that are supposed to be standing around before you travel to the Alarei, but nobody standing in or near them; aside from Raan, they were all in their original positions. I went straight to Alarei, beat it, and returned. Luckily, even without being able to talk to the Admirals to investigate their motives, I was still able to shame them with Charm. The mission ended up okay, aside from (presumably) losing a few points of Paragon that I could have received in the opening of the trial, but it was already maxed. Aside from my annoyance at having the plot go wacky, I suppose it's alright. Least it didn't happen on my first playthrough. Would have been *really* confusing. ShadowRanger 00:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, I'm sorry I was a bit late in reading this. I know why that earlier skip you mentioned happens. When approaching Admiral Raan (I think that was her name), the PRE-TRIAL conversation is an automatic event (meaning if you walk up to her, you automatically engage in conversation with her). But if you select the TALK option before the event can trigger, she goes into the POST-TRIAL conversation (since the mission was designed for you to automatically engage in convo with her before the trial and the option to TALK should have been made available only after the trial started). Just an oversight, I'm sure the trigger for the automatic conversation should have been set to a wider area around the Admiral so you couldn't select the talk option until the trial was suspended. It's not a bug---try loading an earlier save and simply walking up to her. Hope that helps! Cheers! Rath101 09:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::A little late for that (I just pushed on through and beat the game, and while I think I still have a pre-conversation save, I'm not going to replay the god damned collector ship on Insanity just to satisfy my completionist tendencies). Thanks for the tip though. Will definitely be handy for subsequent playthroughs. ShadowRanger 14:37, March 17, 2010 (UTC) New outfit - or not... Just completed this mission, and accidentally gave the evidence to the trial whilst skipping through the dialogue, (was planning on using the renegade option). In any case, mission completed, the mission summary stated Tali's outfit was unlocked, however it isn't. Got the tech upgrade, and she isn't loyal. Maybe someone wants to check that. :Ok the outfits are only unlocked, well from my experience, when a character is loyal, so I think that is a glitch on the game's part becuase the outfits are only unlocked it seems when the mission is completed right. Also Tali won't be loyal if you give the evidence at the trial, and they give the tech upgrade anyway whether Tali is exiled or not. So what are you asking us to check exactly? Could you me a little more clear please. Lancer1289 16:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) paragon/renegade meter so how full must paragon/renegade meters be to unlock the Paragon/Renegade dialogue options? Is Tali's help against the Collectors mentioned? At the end of Tali's hearing, after returning from the Alarei, Shepard can mention how Tali has shown her loyalty to the Fleet at Hastrom, on Alarei and even on the Citadel. I did however always do her loyalty mission before heading towards the suicide mission. I wonder, is the battle against the Collectors mentioned if you do this mission post-Omega 4 relay? FifthDisciple 16:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) War With The Geth I was curious what people thought about the different ways you can talk with the Quarians about the Geth - and whether or not war may be needed. For one playthrough I wanted to do my best to make sure they do go to war with the Geth, and in another I wanted to do my best to make sure they don't. Any ideas either way? :Well that is mainly determined by your dialogue choices during the trial, what comes up, i.e. if you talked to the admirals, and what you say afterwards. However, until ME3 comes out, we can only speculate as to what will happen. Once we know for certain what will happen, then we can certinaly make some changes. However we can only guess as to what all those choices will have on ME3, and a possible war. You can encourage them to go to war, but in the end they may not; you may advice against it, and they may still go to war anyway. They said they will consider it, but again, until ME3 comes out, we can only speculate on what the Admiralty Board will do with the results of the trial and any suggestions Shepard makes to them. Lancer1289 18:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC)